1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a reconfigurable processor that operates according to a modulo scheduling method, a modulo scheduling apparatus, and modulo scheduling from among software pipelining methods, and a method of operating the reconfigurable processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A loop that is repeatedly performed consumes an enormous number of operations in processing data by a processor, and occupies a large percentage of a total time for processing data. Therefore, diverse software pipelining methods have been suggested to reduce a burden while processing the loop.
Of the software pipelining methods, a modulo scheduling method converts a loop and processes the converted loop so as to reduce the amount of time for processing the loop and to implement a variety of iterations in parallel. According to the modulo scheduling method, the n+1th iteration starts while the nth iteration is implemented, not after the nth iteration is completed. As pipelining of the nth iteration and the n+1th iteration of the loop is implemented, they may be processed in parallel.